The University of Pennsylvania proposes to catalyze the formation of the PENN Center for Chronobiology through construction of 46,204 gross square feet (gsf) of contiguous space in the Fisher Translational Research Building, thereby uniting basic scientists studying biology and physiology with clinical investigators addressing the impact of chronobiology on human behavior and health. The Fisher Building, a new 405,000 gsf translational research facility scheduled for completion in late 2010, will house multidisciplinary, disease- focused research initiatives in metabolism, cardiovascular biology and cancer. Directly connected to our main inpatient and outpatient clinical facilities, the site is the focal point for translational research led by PENN's CTSA, truly integrating clinical practice with bench science by bringing scientists and physicians together under one roof to exchange ideas on new discoveries, techniques, and technologies. Because of funding limitations, only three of five research floors of the new Fisher Building are currently approved for completion. This proposal seeks funds to complete one additional floor to be designed by and used in support of the Center for Chronobiology. This new Center will unite and augment PENN's outstanding team of interdisciplinary scientists and physicians who have a unique breadth of world-wide expertise in chronobiology. This expertise spans the discovery of genes and molecular mechanisms fundamental to clock function, and encompasses behavior as well as normal physiology and disease mechanisms. Awarding this project enables PENN to coalesce 18 center scholars in a single location, catalyzing formation of the Center and integrating the Center with other research and clinical programs in the Fisher Building. Overall, the proposal will support the research mission of 57 Center members with a total of $155M in active and pending extramural support. The Center will foster new interdisciplinary program and trainee development, target faculty recruitment and guide clinical application, thereby promoting the translation of basic science to improved clinical care. In support of the ARRA, construction on this LEED Silver certified project could initiate immediately upon award issue and design approval. 430 new jobs will be created, supporting both national and local businesses, with a commitment to engaging 20-27% minority company participation. As our highest institutional priority among C06 construction projects, PENN Medicine is prepared to match the C06 award with $18 million of institutional support in construction project costs beyond those provided by the grant, for expanded faculty recruitment and program development, and in moving and new equipment occupancy expenses.